Kirby And Ty: The Dark Truth
by Tiger Of Darkness
Summary: Kirby happens to spot Susie, the former secretary of President Haltmann, being pursued by both Marx and the Quinking, who were ordered by Tabuu to bring her to him alive. Kirby helps Susie escape, but this strange package that she was guarding with her life was damaged. Kirby suggests bringing it to Ty for repairs, but Ty believes Susie is hiding something from them.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Damaged Package**

(At Dyntos' workshop)

Far in the deepest parts of the universe laid the workshop of the God of the Forge, Dyntos. After Dyntos had completed the finishing touches on his latest project, he walked outside the workshop, walked up to a young robot girl with pink hair who was waiting outside, and handed her a large package.

Dyntos- Well, it wasn't easy, but I got his order all finished up. To be honest, I was very surprised to learn he was still around. Pretty much every god believes that he was…

Susie- I know. Which is why we need to keep this between us.

Dyntos- Very well. Not everyday a god of his status comes to me for help.

Dyntos let go of the package after Susie took hold of it.

Susie- Will this help him with everything he needs?

Dyntos- Girl, don't you know who you're talking to?! I'm lord Dyntos, God of the Forge! There ain't nobody better and building things than me. But it is very delicate. If that sustains any damage before he gets to put it on, I'm afraid it won't work. So be careful with that.

Just as Susie was leaving with her package, little did she know, two beings were hiding behind one of Dyntos' statues outside the workshop, watching her.

Marx- There she is, but what's that she's got in her hands?

Quinking (in Marx's voice)- Don't know, don't care.

Marx- Quinking?! Why are you looking like me?

Quinking (in Marx's voice)- I prefer to only use my real form and real power only when it's necessary.

Marx- But why couldn't you turn into…never mind! We found the little robot girl Master Tabuu wanted us to capture. I say we jump her now!

Quinking (in Marx's voice)- While Dyntos is watching? Marx, Master Tabuu did tell us to capture her, but he also said to draw as little attention to us as possible. Dyntos could call Pit, and the last thing we want is any member of the Super Mario Brothers' Team in our hair.

Marx- Ok…and what do you propose we do?

Quinking (in Marx's voice)- We wait until she flies to space. Then she'll be all alone and no one will see us attacking her.

(Somewhere in space)

Kirby was riding his Warp Star to checking each planet. Parasol Robobot was flying close behind Kirby as he was checking each planet. After a few moments later, Kirby heard Tiff's voice coming from Robobot's speakers.

Tiff- Hey Kirby, shouldn't you take a break for now? You and Robobot have been circling the galaxy for hours.

Kirby- I told you already, Tiff. Ty contacted me about a faint signal of a portal from Subspace opening somewhere in my sector. If Tabuu or his followers are up to something, it's best we figure out what it is before it's ready to be used against us.

Tuff- Why go through all the trouble when you can just kick their asses when they throw it at you?

Kirby- If I was informed about Tabuu hiring the Deadly Six to kidnap all those kids for that world draining machine, wouldn't you have wanted me to stop Zor from kidnaping you and Tiff that night instead of letting Tabuu and the Deadly Six cause all that havoc?

Tuff- Fair point, Kirby.

Kirby- It's just Tabuu's plots usually means Armageddon. And he keeps coming closer to killing all of us each time he makes a move. If he's opened a portal somewhere here, Tabuu obviously send his followers to retrieve something he's looking for. I need to find what Tabuu wants and keep it out of his clutches.

Tiff- I know Ty is the smart one in the Super Mario Brothers' Team, but don't you think Ty might's picked up the wrong readings.

While Tiff was giving Kirby a small lecture, Parasol Robobot looked down and saw what looked like explosions occurring in the distance. Parasol Robobot tabbed on Kirby's shoulder, Kirby turned around, and Parasol Robobot pointed downward. Kirby took a look and saw the explosions too.

Kirby- You'll have to put a hold on that speech there, Tiff. I think Robobot found what we were looking for.

(In another part of space)

Susie was flying a small spaceship, but she was being chased and attacked from behind by what looked like Marx.

Susie- Oh ****! I can't believe they found me already! I need to get this package to him, but how can I with them on my tail?

The thing that looked like Marx was about to fire another laser from its eyes at Susie's ship, but it was rammed in the back by Kirby's Warp Star and knocked into a nearby asteroid.

Kirby- POYO! How's that headache feel, Marx?

Then Marx appeared flying behind Kirby.

Marx- Actually Kirby, I'm over here.

Kirby- Wait…then who…

Kirby turned to look at the version of Marx he ran over with the Warp Star a few moments ago and saw parts of its features warping, like it was having a little bit of trouble maintaining the form it turned into for a moment.

Kirby- Oh yeah, Ty's foe, the Quinking, who also works for Tabuu, has the power to turn into other lifeforms.

The Quinking regained his focus, maintained his form of Marx, and flew up to Kirby.

Quinking (in Marx's voice)- This does not concern you, Star Warrior.

Marx- Are you ****ing kidding me, Quinking?! I joined Tabuu to I kill that son of a bitch and get my revenge! Anytime is a good time to get my revenge on Kirby!

Quinking (in Marx's voice)- Have you forgotten we were given a job to do?!

Then Kirby, Marx, and the Quinking noticed Susie's spaceship flying away.

Quinking (in Marx's voice)- See you idiot! She's already getting away!

Marx- Then you go after her! You don't need me to capture one little robot girl.

Kirby- Robot girl…?

Kirby looked at the ship and managed to see Susie's face through the windshield.

Quinking (in Marx's voice)- Fine, but Tabuu will not be happy to hear you disobeying his orders. And don't blame me if he decides to do to you what he did to that Mephiles fella who refused to accept working for Tabuu.

The Quinking in the form of Marx flew after Susie. Marx turned to look at Kirby who was still on his Warp Star, but he noticed Kirby was also pushing some buttons on a remote of some kind.

Marx- What the **** are you doing Kirby?! You're supposed to be fighting me!

Kirby- Just a little insurance for the Quinking. I'm all yours, Marx!

Kirby had his Warp Star charge for Marx as Marx did the same thing.

(Somewhere else in space)

Susie was flying her little spaceship as fast as she could, hoping she has lost her pursuers.

Susie- Was that…that little pink lifeform from Popstar I just saw. He might be mad for leaving Kirby to fight those two by himself, but getting this package to him is more important. Besides, he'll pull through like him and the rest of the Super Mario Brothers' Team always do.

Before Susie even knew it, the Quinking in the form of Marx rammed into the ship from the side. Susie also didn't know that something inside the ship got damaged during that collision.

Quinking (in Marx's voice)- You didn't think you'd lose me that easily?

Susie- I see your partner is gone. Not much of a threat if there's just one of you.

Quinking (in Marx's voice)- I wouldn't be too sure about that. I am the mighty Quinking, ruler of the Quinkan!

Susie was about to activate her spaceship's weapon system, but the Quinking suddenly changed from the form of Marx to the form of President Haltmann. As soon as Susie saw the Quinking take that form, she immediately froze. With that opertunity open, the Quinking in the form of Haltmann fired a laser beam from his eyes and blasted Susie's spaceship's engine.

Quinking (in President Haltmann's voice)- I see Master Tabuu was right. He told me you'd drop your guard is I turned into this lifeform. Now then, our boss wants a word with you. I'd suggest you come quietly or things will get even worse for you.

But before the Quinking could do anything, Parasol Robobot appeared right behind the Quinking in the form of President Haltmann and clapped its mechanical hands on the Quinking. When Parasol Robobot opened its hands, the Quinking was in the form of an accordion. Parasol Robobot closed its hands again and the Quinking was now in the form of a baseball before Parasol Robobot pitched it.

(Back over with Kirby and Marx)

Kirby had transformed into Cutter Kirby and Marx had turned into Fire Marx. Cutter Kirby swung his blade at Fire Marx, but Fire Marx blocked with one of his wings.

Cutter Kirby- Tabuu might've showed you how to copy my copy ability, but it's still nothing compared to the original!

Fire Marx- Not this time, Kirby! I'll make sure you crash and burn this time!

Then Fire Marx spat a stream of fire at Cutter Kirby, but Cutter Kirby blocked with his cutter blade. Suddenly, a baseball smacked Fire Marx on the head, like how a character gets hit with a baseball in Smash, and Fire Marx lost his copy ability. The baseball turned into the form of Marx and the real Marx looked very pissed off at the Quinking.

Marx- Quinking! What the **** did you do that for you retarded idiot?!

Quinking (in Marx's voice)- Uh…Marx…

Marx- No, I don't want to hear it! I still have a fight with Kirby and I'm going to finish it!

Quinking (in Marx's voice)- Uh…Marx…

Marx- Will you give it a rest already, Quinking?! Can't you see…

As soon as Marx turned around, Cutter Kirby was nowhere to be found.

Quinking (in Marx's voice)- Well Marx, I was about to tell you that Kirby was escaping while you were yelling at me, but I think it's too late for that now. Perhaps if you had helped me pursue the robot girl instead of being fixated on defeating Kirby, maybe this wouldn't have happened. Master Tabuu will not be happy when he hears this.

Marx- Hey, you screwed up just as much as I did! Tabuu will have your ass just as much as he'll have mine!

(Somewhere else in space)

Susie was in the cockpit of Parasol Robobot and she was holding the package, but there were electrical sparks coming out of it.

Susie- Shit! It looks like the package took a hit! What am I gonna do know?!

Kirby suddenly popped up behind her like a cartoon character.

Kirby- What seems to be the problem?

Susie- What the…?! Don't sneak up on me like that! And how did you even get into the Robobot armor anyway?

Kirby- I have my ways of getting around places, Susie.

Susie- You're a strange character, little pink lifeform…

Kirby- Is that how you want to talk to the person who just saved your ass? Besides, you gave Robobot to me during the Hultmann Work Company's invasion of Popstar. So, you technically are in my seat.

Susie- I don't have time for this! I need to make an important delivery, but that shapeshifter damaged the package!

Kirby- Let me take a look at it.

Susie- I can't let you do that!

Kirby- Susie, I'm trying to help you. How can I help you fix whatever that thing is if I don't know what the problem with that thing is?

Susie- Ok…

Then Susie reluctantly handed Kirby the package she got from Dyntos' workshop. When Kirby opened it, he saw a large mechanical hand. It looked like an actual made of flesh, but the metal it was made of looked like nothing Kirby had ever seen. It did look slightly dented in some areas and three wires were sticking out, and there were sparks of electricity coming out of it.

Kirby- What on Popstar were you doing with this?

Susie- It's not for me. I told you I'm just delivering it to someone. But I can't deliver it in this condition.

Kirby- Hmm…I think I know someone who might be able fix this. A friend of mine is a real expert at handling machines. If you don't mind a trip to a place called Australia on a planet called Earth, I might be able to convince make it good as new.

Susie- You believe this friend of yours can…

Kirby- But…I insist you answer a few questions. Like why were two of Tabuu's followers so interested in you?

Susie- I can't…this is something I can't just tell you!

Kirby- You got any other ideas how you're gonna repair your package?

Susie- (Groans)…I guess I don't have much of a choice…but I'm telling you nothing until after your friend has finished the repairs.

Kirby- Fair enough.

Kirby pushed a button on Robobot's controls.

Kirby- Tiff, it's Kirby. I'm going to take little detour. Do you know if Ty is in?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Repair Orders**

(At Ty's house in Buramudgee)

Ty, Shazza, and Fang were sitting on a sofa and watching TV.

Ty- It feels like it's been forever since we last had some time to just relax. Guess all those adventures with Mario and the others can really stress you out.

Shazza- Still, you've done a very good job helping your friends with situations like Tabuu. I'm sure they're feeling just as relieved for some down time as you are, possum.

Ty- You know, I still can't figure out how Fang managed to do what he did during that Halloween party.

Shazza- What did Fang do?

Ty- Luigi and Tails claimed that they saw a 2-ton anvil drop on Dimentio's head before he could attack them. And when they looked up, they saw Fang sitting on the rafters right above where Dimentio was standing. Did Fang really drop that anvil on Dimentio? I wouldn't know since me and most of the team were trapped in a painting.

Shazza- I don't know if Fang did drop an anvil on the bad guys, but we know Fang is a tough little guy. Just like his dad.

(Outside Ty's house)

Robobot landed on Ty's front lawn with Kirby and Susie in the cockpit. Susie looked through the window and saw Ty, Shazza, and Fang having a family moment. Susie's eyes began to water as images of a young girl who looked similar to Susie having a moment with what looked like President Haltmann. Susie snapped out of her daydream after Kirby put his hand on her shoulder and shook her a bit.

Kirby- Hey Susie, you ok? Are you crying…?

Susie- Oh…no! Your orange friends…just has a wonderful family…

Kirby- Are you sure you're feeling ok, Susie?

Susie- Let's just have the furry orange lifeform fix my package, please.

Kirby- Okay, Susie. But you still need to tell me why Marx and the Quinking were after you once Ty fixes it.

Kirby walked up to the door and rang Ty's doorbell. Eventually, Shazza answered the door.

Shazza- Oh, G'day Kirby.

Kirby- Hi, Shazza. Is Ty available? I need his help for something.

Shazza- Hey possum, you have a visitor.

Eventually, Ty walked up to the front door and noticed Kirby.

Ty- Hey Kirby. Did you find out why me computer picked up a trace of Tabuu's energy near Popstar, mate?

Kirby- I did…but that's not why I'm here. A friend of mine has something I need you to fix. Susie, can you show Ty the robot arm?

Susie- It's not a robot arm.

Susie showed Ty the package and Ty was completely astounded by what he saw.

Ty- Holy shit, mate!

Shazza- Ty, please! Fang could hear you!

Ty- Sorry! But seriously, this tech is unlike anything I've ever seen in me life! Even me Bunyips don't compare to this. If weren't for the damaged parts showing and the metal coating, I'd say this was actually someone's arm. Where did you even get this, shela?

Susie- I already told Kirby I'm not talking until that thing is repaired.

Kirby- Truth is, she was attacked by Marx and the Quinking.

Ty- Two of Tabuu's followers?! Must've been what I picked up earlier.

Kirby- Susie said she was delivering that robot arm to someone, but it got damaged during the scrap. Now Susie refuses to answer my questions like why Marx and the Quinking were chasing after her until that package is fixed.

Ty- Yeesh! This is gonna be rough, even for me, mate! (Sigh) But I'll see what I can do. I'm gonna need to bring it to the workshop at Bush Rescue HQ since that's where all me tools are. But this might take me all day just to figure out how it works. Guess I better get started…

(At Tabuu's palace in Subspace)

Tabuu was sitting on his throne with the light out in the room and he was looking at some kind of magazine.

Tabuu- Oh yeah! OOOO! That hits the sweet spot just right!

Suddenly, Fawful opens the door and light shined through the room.

Fawful- Master Tabuu, Fawful here to repor…uh…what Master Tabuu looking at?

Tabuu quickly put the magazine behind his back.

Tabuu- It's not important! You have something to report, Fawful?

Fawful- Fawful do, but Master Tabuu not be happy.

Tabuu- Try me, Fawful.

Fawful- Ok…Marx and Quinking screw up and lost robot girl…

Tabuu- WHAT?! Those ****ing idiots!

Fawful- Bad news don't stop there…They lost robot girl because pink Star Warrior who sucks show up.

Tabuu- Kirby, should've figured. If I had to guess, Kirby took her to see another member of the Super Mario Brothers' Team. But which one? Doesn't matter! Tell those two retards if they don't find her in 72 hours, I'm sending in another follower who will be able to track her and he'll be giving full command of this operation!

Fawful- Fawful do, Master Tabuu.

Fawful left the room and closed the door behind him and the room became dark again.

Tabuu- Ok, now that Fawful is gone, where did I put that My Little Pony comic book?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A Stone Unturned**

(At the Bush Rescue workshop)

The mechanical arm was placed on a table while Ty, Julius, and Fluffy were trying to take a look at it.

Julius- Extradentary. It looks almost like a completely organic arm. Whoever crafted this really knew what they were doing. Seeing as this looks almost like a real arm, I'd assume this is meant to be a prosthetic of some kind.

Fluffy- A prosthetic arm? Who would need tech like this for a prosthetic?! I mean, your uncle, Karlos has a bunch of mechanical prosthetics on his body yet none of the tech is this advanced! I'm telling you, rat boy, something smells fishy here.

Ty- Kirby seems to trust her. Kirby did tell me she helped him deal with both the Haltmann Works Company's invasion of Popstar and helped him take down this ancient super computer, Star Dream. Besides, she did say she'd tell us why Tabuu's followers were after her if we fix this thing. So let's get to work!

Julius- Right-o, Ty!

Fluffy- Whatever you say, rat boy.

Kirby, Susie, and Robobot were watching from the outside.

Susie- These are supposed to fix my package? Maybe I should've returned to Dyntos and asked if he could fix it like how he built it.

Kirby- Dyntos…where have I heard that name before…

Then Robobot opened its mouth and showed a computer screen with an image of Pit on the screen.

Kirby- Oh yeah! Thanks, Robobot. Dyntos is the name of that weapons building god who makes weapons for Pit. He's the one who built that arm? Does that mean that's a tech of the gods?

Susie- I'm still remaining quiet, little pinkie. Keep bothering me with questions and maybe I will go back to Dyntos.

Kirby- But aren't Marx and the Quinking still out there looking for you?

Susie- …Fair point.

Little did they know, a small spider drone with a tiny camera on its back was crawling around the tree behind where Kirby, Susie, and Robobot were standing.

(At Boss Cass' lair)

Boss Cass and Karlos were standing in front of a computer, controlling that spider drone.

Boss Cass- I see that miserable orange pest has another member of the Super Mario Brothers' Team over for a visit. I wonder what they're up to?

Karlos- Oh my! That little robot girl certainly is very cute!

Boss Cass- Karlos, please focus. Hold on…what do we have here?

Boss Cass moved the camera to show the mechanical arm Ty was working on.

Karlos- Now this is interesting! It appears like a mechanical arm, but the technology is very unusual.

Boss Cass- It appears to be God grade technology if I'm not mistaken.

Karlos- How do you know, Boss Cass?

Boss Cass- Believe me, after all I've been through with the Super Mario Brothers' Team, Bowser, and Tabuu…I've picked up a thing or two. But what's this? Ty looks like he's found something!

(Back at the Bush Rescue workshop)

After a working on that mechanical arm for a while, Ty eventually walked out of the workshop and approached Kirby and Susie. However, Ty didn't look very happy.

Kirby- Hey Ty. Is everything ok? You don't look very pleased. Is that arm too much for you to fix?

Ty- No, we took a look at its workings and we should be able to have it repaired in less than three days. However…I can tell your little friend is hiding something from us, Kirby. While I was looking through its systems to understand how it works…I found this…

Then Ty held a small machine part in his paw.

Susie- You weren't kidding when you said he was good with technology…perhaps…a little too good…

Kirby- Wow…uh, what is it?

Ty- Do you recall the time Ash and Sonic were looking for an incredibly rare machine part called a module-237XB which was valued at 2 billion? Well, I'm holding said machine part right here, mate.

Susie- Great, you found a rare machine part. How about you just put that part back where you found it and…

Ty put his other paw over Susie's face.

Ty- No, shela! This is where I draw the line, even if you do know me mate, Kirby. A module-237XB can power any ordinary machine beyond its normal capacity. I would kill for a machine part like this, because a module-237XB would make me Shadow Bunyip just as powerful as Sonic when he uses those Chaos Emeralds to transform.

Kirby- Seriously?!

Ty- Seriously, mate. But this module-237XB was in that mechanical arm's main system core. Meaning this very rare and powerful machine part is 100% necessary for whatever purpose it was intended for. I can't continue this repair job blindly anymore. For all I know, I could be helping you build some kind of weapon that could endanger a lot of lives.

Susie got Ty's paw off of her face and reached for the module-237XB, but Ty closed the machine part around his paw, preventing her from reaching it.

Ty- You want me to fix this thing, tell me what that arm's purpose is.

Susie- Kirby, aren't you gonna say something?

Kirby- I'll argue with Ty when I disagree with him. You've been acting every strange ever since I rescued you from Marx and the Quinking. You were so chipper and upbeat when we met during the Haltmann Work's company's takeover of Popstar. Now you've been acting like you've been wanting to avoid me and Ty and you keep trying to dodge our questions. I think you owe us at least some answers.

Susie- (Groan)…fine…I work for someone…

Kirby and Ty looked at Susie with anticipation as she continued.

Susie- I can't tell you who, because he's trying to hide from someone who wishes him harm. But he is on your side. He's been secretly helping you, the Tasmanian tiger, and the other members of the Super Mario Brothers Teams for a long time now. And right now, he needs that arm to help his regain something he lost a long time ago. Is that enough for you to trust me?

Ty and Kirby looked at each other for a moment. Kirby lightly nodded and Ty turned to look at Susie.

Ty- Ok, that will do…for now. But I'm still not happy with you leaving us in the dark like this. I still have a few more answers I'd like once I'm done working on this arm for your boss.

Ty turned around and went back inside the workshop to continue work on the mechanical arm.

Kirby- Now was that so hard, Susie?

Susie- Yes it was. He's gonna kill me when he finds out…

(Back at Boss Cass' lair)

Boss Cass- Did you hear that, Karlos?! Not only do they have a piece of god technology, but a module-237XB! Just think of what we can do with that!

Karlos- The module-237XB can be useful, but don't know about that mechanical arm. Even if it's god technology. It's only a very small amount.

Boss Cass- I'm sure someone as smart as us can figure out how to make do with the limited amount of god tech once we acquire it. Now the real question is…how do we get it from those fools?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Lyrebird's Call**

(Outside of Earth's atmosphere)

Marx and the Quinking, who was still in the form of Marx, quickly rushed up to each other after quick search.

Marx- I've checked Kongo Jungle and Hyrule. No sign of Kirby or Susie. I did get see that Donkey Kong and that pale looking wizard suddenly grew 200 feet tall and were smashing most of Hyrule Castletown.

Quinking (in Marx's voice)- I've checked Scuttle Town and Kanto. I got nothing either.

Marx- Master Tabuu said Kirby most likely took that robot girl to another member of the team, but there are so many heroes, it will take too long to narrow it down one by one. And we only have 24 hours out of the 72 hours he gave us.

Quinking (in Marx's voice)- Stupid! Why didn't I think of this before?!

Marx- What?

Quinking (in Marx's voice)- When I attacked Susie's ship, she acted like protecting that package she got from Dyntos was more important than saving her own life. I think I managed to damage it when I blew up her engine. Out of all the members of the Super Mario Brothers' Team, who is the expert and handling advanced technology?

Marx- You mean the Tasmanian tiger, Ty? You sure you're not suggesting this to get revenge of Ty for destroying you?

Quinking (in Marx's voice)- I'm focusing more on following Master Tabuu's orders. He's still in a bad mood and I don't want to push him over the edge. Ty is the best tech expert Kirby knows, so it makes sense Kirby would come to Ty for the repairs. If you doubt me, I'll gladly check out Buramudgee by myself and report back to you if I spot them.

Marx- Fine. I'll check and see if they're somewhere in Station Square.

(At the Buramudgee town market)

Kirby, Ty, and Susie were walking out of a store while carrying a few groceries.

Ty- Thanks for helping me with the shopping, mates.

Kirby- I'm always happy to help out a friend.

Susie- And you have been working for almost three days straight without rest. It's the least I could do.

Ty- Good to hear, shela. By the way, if we don't run into any complications, we should be finished with the repairs by tonight.

Susie- Really?! That's great!

Ty- I'm looking forward to finishing this too. I feel like I'm neglecting me family again with these Tabuu incidences. And I don't want Fang to think I'm a bad father because I have to focus on stopping Tabuu's plans.

Susie- You…care about your son…?

Ty- I'd give me life for Fang! Almost did too.

Susie- What do you mean?

Ty- If your boss really has been following us for as long as you say he has, surely he must've been around when Tabuu hired a group called the Deadly Six to kidnap every single child they could find to power this machine that could drain the life force of all of our worlds at once. Fang was one of those kids abducted. Me whole world flipped upside-down when that happened. The thought of Fang being hurt and me not being there to protect him…almost killed me! Luckily, we tracked the Deadly Six to a floating patch of landed called the Lost Hex and Mario took half the team to go after them. But Mario almost didn't select me for that operation, but I insisted because Fang is me son. Kirby did say behind with the half of the team who ended up dealing with an army of Tabuu's followers since combat hastened the world draining process. But rescuing Fang was all that was on me mind at the time. We did manage to defeat the Deadly Six, deactivate the machine, and rescue all the children, but we didn't have an easy time there. Dark Zavok almost killed all of us. Still, I would've given me life for Fang if it meant saving him.

Kirby- Oh yeah, I remember Sonic telling me how you shaved Zeena's head with your boomerangs! I bet that would've been hilarious to see!

Susie had a quick daydream of girl who looked like her being with President Haltmann.

Susie (thinks)- If only you could've been more of a father like Ty…maybe things could've been different…

Kirby- Hey Susie, you feeling ok? You're starting to cry again.

Susie quickly snapped out of it and wiped the tears from her eyes.

Susie- It's nothing! Just a…leak!

As Kirby and Ty continued walking back to the Bush Rescue workshop, Susie hears someone calling to her.

Mysterious voice- Psst…Susie…behind this building…

Susie turned around and thought she saw someone hiding behind the corner of a nearby building. When She walked behind the building, she saw Gooboo Steve hiding behind the building.

Susie- Gooboo Steve? What are you doing here?

Gooboo Steve- I could say the same to you, Susie. I thought you were picking up the boss' package from Dyntos.

Susie- I was…but I ran into…complications…

Gooboo Steve- Well, you better try and get those complications fixed and fast. You might draw unwanted attention. And I don't know if I'll be able to come to your aid without blowing mine, yours, and his cover.

Susie- I know, Steve. But I just need him to wait just one more night I'm afraid.

Suddenly, Susie and Gooboo Steve heard a voice calling in the distance.

Kirby- Hey Susie, where'd you go?

Ty- This isn't funny trying to ditch us like that!

Susie- Uh…I better go Steve…

Before Susie could move away from Gooboo Steve, Kirby and Ty found her standing behind the building.

Kirby- There you are! Why'd you disappear all of a sudden?

Ty- Hold on…Gooboo Steve?

Kirby- You know this guy, Ty?

Ty- Sort of, mate. Most people in Buramudgee consider him to be the village idiot, but he has proven he's not a crazy as everyone believed him to be during the Quinkan invasion. He did tell me where to find the Shadow Ring which was needed to defeat the Quinking. But what's Steve doing with Susie?

Gooboo Steve- Oh, I was just talking to myself while gathering some more berries for my special gooboo juice and this robot lady overheard me and went to see who was talking. I must've then gotten her listening to one of my long crazy stories I've gotten you into listening during a few of those other times we've met, Ty.

Ty- I guess that makes sense, mate. Almost thought you tried to ditch us, Susie.

Kirby- Gooboo juice, I don't think I've ever tried that before. Can I try some?

Gooboo Steve- I don't know. You look too young to be drinking this stuff. How about I give you some opals instead?

Kirby- Huh…?

Ty- Just take the opals, Kirby. Gooboo Steve doesn't like to share his juice anyway.

(Later that night at the Bush Rescue workshop)

Kirby, Susie, and Robobot were standing outside the workshop. After a little bit, Ty eventually walked outside with the mechanical arm in his paws.

Ty- Good news! We've fixed your package!

Susie- You mean it's finally done?!

Ty- Why not see for yourself, shela?

Ty handed Susie the mechanical arm and a yellow light shined from Susie's eyes, scanning the mechanical arm.

Susie- Wow! I'm impressed with the job you did. Your craft might even make Dyntos jealous.

Ty- I don't know if I'd say I'm that good. But I was happy to help.

Fluffy and Julius followed Ty outside the workshop.

Fluffy- Give yourself more credit there, Ty. You managed to repair a piece of god technology. A type of tech that's supposed to be far more advanced than anything we should be ready to understand.

Julius- And in less than three days too. I'm sure it would've taken most super geniuses on Earth years to even understand how that arm works.

Susie- Guess you were able to help me after all. But I guess this also means I have to hold up my end of the bargain.

Before Susie could tell them anything, this strange looking bird came out of nowhere and ran up to Ty.

Lenny- Ty, am I glad I finally found you! I've been running like crazy in this rainforest!

Susie- Rainforest…

Kirby- Uh…we're in the outback.

Ty- Get used to it. This is Lenny, the Lyrebird. And he always says crazy shit like this.

Lenny- Is that any way to talk to a good friend, Ty? Doesn't your old pal Lenny always give you good advice? Like the time a thunder egg was in the furnace and I told you throwing one of your elemental rangs would get it out.

Ty- Yeah…me Frostyrangs did, but you told me to throw the Flamerangs instead. Anyway, what's the matter this time?

Lenny- Yes…Uber Frills! There was a huge cluster of them smashing the frozen tundra of Siberia!

Everyone just stared at Lenny for a few seconds and Fluffy eventually slapped her face with her own palm. Eventually, an alarm went off on Ty's computer in the workshop.

Fluffy- Well, if Lenny is done trying to **** with us, I say we let your computer tell us the problem!

Ty walked up to his computer and turned it on. The computer screen showed a bunch of Uber Frills attacking the Buramudgee nuclear plant.

Ty- Shit! This looks bad! They could blow up half of Buramudgee! Sorry, but I need to deal with this!

Kirby- Need some assistance, Ty?

Ty- This is a risk of a nuclear disaster. You sure you want to risk this, mate?

Kirby- I am a member of the Super Mario Brothers' Team like you. I'm supposed to help you whenever you might be in need. And you know I'm just as tough as you, Ty.

Ty- Ok. Kirby and I will deal with the Uber Frills. Julius and Fluffy, stay here and make sure nothing happens to that arm while we're gone.

(At the Buramudgee nuclear plant)

Many of the workers were fleeing for their lives as the Uber Frills were destroying everything in sight. One koala fell over and an Uber Frill was about to attack him. Luckily, the Uber Frill was knocked to the ground by Robobot's fist. Kirby was driving Robobot as he helped the koala worker stand up. Ty can in close behind Kirby while driving his Shadow Bunyip.

Kirby- Damn! I know you said Boss Cass did some crazy experiments with the lizards that work for him, but this seems like an abomination to mother nature.

Ty- You're stating to sound like Viridi, mate.

Kirby- I guess all the time I've spent with her is rubbing off on me.

Ty- We need to get rid of all these Uber Frills before they reach main reactor core of the plant. If they destroy that, it will create a nuclear explosion that blast everything within a 10-mile radius!

Kirby- And we don't want that! Come on, Robobot! Let's kick some frill ass!

(Back at the Bush Rescue workshop)

Susie, Julius, and Fluffy were sitting around, waiting for Kirby and Ty to come back. After a few minutes, Shazza walked in with Fang on a baby harness and a basket of pies in her paw.

Shazza- Hey everyone. Is Ty still here?

Fluffy- Sorry, you just missed him.

Julius- Him and Kirby went to deal with a bunch of Uber Frills that appeared at the nuclear plant.

Shazza- Too bad. I brought some pies since I know he's been working so hard these past few days.

Fang turned to look at Susie and began reaching for her.

Fang- Gah…gahh…kay…ran…kayran…

Shazza- Huh? Fang, are you trying to say something?

Fang- Kayran…!

Susie (thinks)- What the?! How does that infant even know…?!

Julius- Odd. Fang seems to like you, Susie.

Shazza- Anyway, I guess Fang and I will hang here until they get back.

Fluffy- Shazza, get down! Now!

Shazza was barely able to avoid the missile that was launched behind her and keeping Fang from harm since he was still in the baby harness. After Shazza managed to dodge, she turned around and saw Boss Cass riding his hover scooter and Karlos riding his hover chair.

Shazza- Boss Cass?!

Julius- And uncle Karlos?!

Fluffy- What are two pieces of shit like you doing here?!

Boss Cass- I just happen to overhear Bush Rescue got in their possession a sample of god technology.

As soon as Susie heard Boss Cass say that, she quickly picked up the mechanical arm and hid it behind her without anyone noticing.

Fluffy- Those Uber Frills at nuclear plant…you sent those as a diversion to distract Ty!

Boss Cass- If I recall, you used diversions to distract Ty all the time when you worked for me, Fluffy. What happened between us?

Fluffy- You shot me before I was brought back to life, dumbass!

Karlos- Boss Cass, you know those Uber Frills won't keep those two busy for long. Let's just get that piece of god tech and the module-237XB before Ty and Kirby come back.

Boss Cass- Good advice. Now why don't you all be good and tell us where they are?

Susie- Over my dead circuits!

(Back in the nuclear plant)

There was a huge fire in the main reactor core room and the flames were starting to spread and overheat the core. Kirby and Ty and knocked out all the last Uber Frill in the room, but Ty noticed the main reactor core.

Ty- Oh ****! The core is about to blow! Maybe I should've brought me Thermo Extreme Bunyip instead of me Shadow Bunyip! At least that one has a water cannon to put out these fires.

Kirby- Ty, you got your elemental rangs with you?

Ty- Yes.

Kirby- Toss Robobot the ice one!

Ty pulled out his Freezerangs and tossed them at Robobot. Robobot scanned them and transformed into Ice Robobot.

Kirby- This should be enough ice power to cool that reactor! Go, Robobot!

Ice Robobot blasted the flames and the main reactor core with a beam of ice and everything started to cool down.

Ty- Oh shit! That was close! We managed to stop a nuclear explosion! Great thinking, Kirby!

Kirby- But what was Boss Cass after trying to blow up a nuclear plant? Doesn't Boss Cass know a nuclear explosion would cause the entire land to be contaminated with radiation for at least 20 years?

Ty- You're right, mate. This doesn't make sense. We better get back to Bush Rescue. Maybe Julius and Fluffy can help us put the pieces together.

(Back at the Bush Rescue workshop)

Boss Cass was firing laser shots from his hover scooter and Karlos was firing tiny missiles from his hover chair. Susie was using a laser gun to shoot down the lasers shot by Boss Cass and Fluffy was using her shock pistol to shoot down the missiles.

Fluffy- If you don't mind, we could use some help over here!

Behind Susie and Fluffy was a large table that had been turned over and Shazza, Julius, and Fang were sitting behind it.

Shazza- Give me a minute, Fluffy! I'm not gonna endanger Fang!

Shazza took Fang out of the baby harness and handed him to Julius.

Shazza- Try and keep Fang out of danger. Ok, Julius?

Julius- Sure thing, Shazza.

After Julius took Fang from Shazza, Shazza pulled out her shock pistol and jumped from behind the table to join Fluffy and Susie. During the chaos, Julius tried to find the mechanical arm, but it was nowhere to be found.

Julius- That's strange. The arm Susie asked us to fix is gone. I know Boss Cass hasn't gotten it yet, or he would be trying to flee now. Where could it have gone. Doesn't matter now. I better get you out of danger, Fang.

Julius tried to make a break for the back exit, but a missile that Karlos fired exploded close to where Julius was standing and knocked him to the ground. Julius also dropped Fang in the process. Before anyone noticed what happened to Julian, Boss Cass fired a laser shot at Shazza. Shazza managed to dodge, but when she looked behind her, Shazza saw the shot was now heading towards Fang.

Shazza- FANG!

But just as the shot looked like it was about to hit Fang, Susie appeared out of nowhere and jumped right in front of the laser shot.

Susie- Ahhhhhhh!

Susie fell to the ground with a hole exposing her circuits blown into her right hip. Susie's systems shut down as smoke was coming out of her fried systems. To make matters worse, she dropped the mechanical arm she was hiding after she got shot.

Boss Cass- AH! The little robot girl was hiding it all along! Quick Karlos, grab that piece of god tech now!

Karlos- Sure thing, but would it kill you to say please for once.

A robot claw came out of Karlos' hover chair and it grabbed the mechanical arm with the module-237XB inside of it.

Boss Cass- Good work, Karlos! Now let's scrap before that pest Ty shows up.

Fluffy- You can't honestly believe we're gonna let you get away with this, Boss Cass?!

Shazza- Especially after what you just did to Susie!

Boss Cass- Actually, I do…FLASH GRENADE!

Then Boss Cass threw a flash grenade and everyone in the room was blinded by the flash. When Shazza, Fluffy, and Julius regained their sight, they saw Kirby and Ty standing outside the entrance.

Ty- Shazza, what the hell just happened here?!

Kirby- Oh my! What happened to Susie?! Is she alright?!

Fluffy- Sorry to say this, but we got a visitor while you were at the nuclear plant.

Kirby- Was it Marx and the Quinking?

Shazza- No, it was Boss Cass. He somehow found out about the god tech we had and decided to help himself while you two were busy. And I'm afraid Boss Cass has both the arm and the module-237XB. But she got damaged protecting Fang. A stray shot was about to hit Fang and she…

Ty- She did that…for Fang…?!

Julius rushed over to Susie and took a look at circuits after brushing most of the smoke away.

Julius- This is bad! I'm afraid we need to make immediate repairs if we're going to have any chance of saving her! Someone help me set her on the table.

Ty picked Susie up by her armpits and Fluffy picked her up by her legs. They gently placed her on the table as Julius quickly pulled out his toolbox.

Kirby- Susie…

Ty- Don't worry, mate! Boss Cass won't get away with this! Julius, can you and Fluffy handle the repairs without me?

Fluffy- What are you saying, Ty?

Ty- I'm saying Kirby and I are going to Cassopolis and taking back what he stole.

Shazza- Let me come too, possum.

Ty- Shazza?

Shazza- I feel like I owe Susie that much after what she did for Fang.

(Outside the workshop)

Lenny the Lyrebird was hiding underneath a window and listening in on what they were saying inside. Or what looked like Lenny. He pulled out a small radio and turned it on.

Lenny- Hey Marx, it's me. And you'll be happy to hear what I found here in Buramudgee!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Storming Cassopolis**

(In the skies just above Cassopolis)

Duke was flying the chopper while Kirby, Ty, and Shazza were in the back, waiting to jump out of the chopper. Ty had his Shadow Bunyip ready, Shazza had her Battle Bunyip MK2, and Kirby had Robobot ready.

Shazza- You know, Kirby, Robobot almost does look like a Bunyip.

Kirby- Believe me, Robobot is nothing like the Power Bunyips you and Ty make. He's actually a sentient being, despite being a machine. Same thing with Susie. But truth be told, he's actually meant to be a robotic clone of me the Haltmann Works Company tried to use to destroy me when I was stopping their takeover. Thanks to Susie, I was able to give Robobot the power of free will, allowing him to make his own choices. And he chose to help me fight the Haltmann Works Company.

Ty- I'm still interested in that tech in Robobot, but you won't let me examine it. Maybe you can tell me where I might be able to find this company?

Kirby- I already told you during the Galaxy 2 remake, I don't know if the company still exists after what happened to the company's CEO.

Shazza- And what happened to this CEO?

Kirby- Well…President Haltmann was trying to expand his company's power to reactivate a super computer called Star Dream. Problem was, Star Dream had a mind of its own like Susie and Robobot. Only Haltmann couldn't control Star Dream. In fact, Star Dream literally took over him. Star Dream erased Haltmann's mind and transferred part of its mind into Haltmann's brain, controlling him. Once Star Dream was fully operational, Star Dream…disposed…of Haltmann. But I remember Haltmann's final words were "I just wanted to see her…one last time…" but to this day, I don't know what Haltmann meant by that. But since I destroyed Star Dream, no one has even heard of the company showing any signs of activity. Like how a store called Toys R Us stopped showing activity.

Duke- Hate to break up this conversation, but we're approaching the drop off point.

Ty- Alright, mates! Let's get to work!

(At Boss Cass' lair)

Karlos was taking a look at the mechanical arm and was very astounded after getting a better look at it.

Karlos- I must say, this is even more impressive in person. The tech in this arm is unlike anything I've seen!

Boss Cass- Good. Now dismantle the arm so we can reconstruct the tech for our own weapons.

Karlos- I still have to be very careful not to damage the module-237XB. Plus, even with this god tech in our hands, it won't be enough to create weapons for an army. Maybe about two or three at most since we only have a small amount.

Boss Cass- It will still be what we need to bring heroes like the Super Mario Brothers' Team to their knees and I'll finally rule over those worthless mammals like I was always meant to.

Karlos looked out the window and his jaw almost dropped.

Karlos- Boss Cass, looks like we might have to hold off and working with this god tech…

Boss Cass- Why? What for?

When Boss Cass looked out the window, he saw Ty's Shadow Bunyip, Shazza's Battle Bunyip MK2, and Kirby's Robobot armor tearing the place apart outside.

Boss Cass- They found me already?

Karlos- Boss Cass, I know you are the appointed ruler of Cassopolis and this is your country, but don't you think you shouldn't use the same lair over and over again each time you want to get away from the heroes?

Boss Cass- I guess you have a point there, Karlos. We'll talk about this later. For now, get ready to greet our visitors.

(A little bit later at entrance to Boss Cass' lair)

The door was suddenly knocked to the ground after Shazza's Battle Bunyip MK2 punched it a few times. The door was knocked across the room and stopped at Boss Cass' feet.

Shazza- Hey Cass, that was rude of you to run away earlier!

Boss Cass- Well, I just wanted to cut my loses before you husband and that pink alien showed up to ruin the fun. Wasn't expecting you to catch up to me this soon.

Ty- What do you mean? You always run to this fortress hoping I don't get inside to kick your ass.

Karlos- Told you.

Boss Cass- You don't honestly believe I'll hand over tech of the gods? And a module-237XB is a machine part worth killing for. You should know that, Ty.

Boss Call got on his hover scooter and Karlos got on his hover chair. Ty tried having his Shadow Bunyip fire a laser beam, but a barrier suddenly appeared around Boss Cass and Karlos, blocking Ty's attack.

Boss Cass- CAWHAHAHA! You didn't think I wouldn't be prepared to face your Shadow Bunyip again?! Your Bunyips are powerful, yes, but after fighting them for all these years, I've managed to understand how they work. Let's see if you can adapt just as well as we have.

Karlos launched a few missiles at them. Ty and Shazza dodged, but Kirby had Robobot scan the missiles and Robobot transformed into Bomb Robobot.

Karlos- What is this?! That Bunyip assimilated the missiles?!

Kirby- Sorry to break it to you, but Robobot isn't a Bunyip. He's basically a robotic copy of me, which is why he can use my copy ability.

Bomb Robobot opened its hatches and fired a bunch of missiles at Boss Cass and Karlos. Those explosions managed to shatter the barrier Boss Cass and Karlos up around themselves to block Ty's attacks.

Karlos- Boss Cass, this looks bad!

Boss Cass- This isn't over! We can still win this!

Before Boss Cass could try and think of a solution, Bomb Robobot opened its mouth and spat out a bomb almost as big as itself. Bomb Robobot threw it at Boss Cass and Karlos, but Ty shot the bomb with a laser, making it explode early. After the bomb exploded, Boss Cass and Karlos were knocked to the ground and off their hover vehicles. But before they could get back on them, Shazza's Battle Bunyip MK2 grabbed them and literally grinned them into a big metal scrap cube. Boss Cass and Karlos saw they were now surrounded by Ty, Kirby, and Shazza. Before things got worse, Karlos held out the mechanical arm.

Karlos- Just take it!

Boss Cass- Karlos!

Karlos- You rather they beat us up before locking us up in jail again?

Boss Cass- …Shit…

Ty grabbed the mechanical arm from Karlos.

Ty- Thank you very much, mate.

Kirby- Now let's get back and see how Susie is doing.

(Back at the Bush Rescue workshop)

Julius and Fluffy were still doing their best to repair Susie's systems. Susie was still out cold, but there was no longer smoke coming out of her circuits and the opening to her inner workings caused from that laser shot looked to have been patched.

Julius- Ok, I think that should do it. Damn! If we hadn't begun operating any time sooner, I don't know if we could've saved her.

Fluffy- Why is she still out cold?

Julius- Give it time. She just needs some rest and she'll be back on her feet in time.

Ty's voice- Hey you guys!

Julius and Fluffy turned around and saw Ty standing behind them.

Julius- Ty, you're back.

Ty- Yeah, I am, mate! Kicked Boss Cass and Karlos' ass and made it back just as you guys finished fixing Susie. Guess I have good timing.

Julius- Hold on, where are Shazza and Kirby?

Ty- They're on their way back with the mechanical arm. I went on ahead to see how Susie was doing. How has she been since…

Suddenly, Fluffy pulled out her shock pistol and shot Ty with it, blasting him against the wall.

Julius- Fluffy, what the hell are you…

Fluffy- Trust me, that's not Ty!

Julius turned to look at what he thought was Ty again and saw its features warping, like it was struggling to maintain its form.

Fluffy- You're Ty impersonation won't fool me, Quinking!

Quinking (in Ty's voice)- You…saw through…my disguise…

Fluffy- I've learned a thing or two since I was raised from the dead.

Quinking (in Ty's voice)- I'll admit, you surprised me that you can see through my disguises…but I have a trick up my sleeve too…

Suddenly, a long tongue reached out from the ceiling and wrapped around Fluffy's shock pistol. Fluffy looked up and saw Marx hanging from the ceiling just has he used his tongue to pull in her shock pistol before eating it.

Marx- Hmm…a little spicy, I'd say. (BURP)

Then Marx transformed into Laser Marx.

Laser Marx- But I love the results your weapon's flavor gave. How about I give you a taste.

Then Laser Marx fired a laser blast at Fluffy and Julius and knocked them to the ground. Julius was knocked out, but Fluffy was struggling to get back up. However, the Quinking took the form of Donkey Kong and knocked out Fluffy with a Monkey Punch to the head.

Quinking (in Donkey Kong's voice)- That takes care of that. Now let's grab Susie, bring her to Master Tabuu, and it will be mission accomplished.

Laser Marx- But didn't Master Tabuu say to bring her alive?

Quinking (in Donkey Kong's voice)- She's not dead. They just said they repaired her systems. She'll wake up in time. Just in time for Master Tabuu to make her tell us what we want to know.

The Quinking was about to reach for Susie, but he was suddenly hit from behind with a large laser beam and knocked to the ground. Laser Marx turned around and saw Ty in his Shadow Bunyip, Shazza in her Battle Bunyip MK2, and Kirby driving Robobot.

Laser Marx- You?! But how…

The Quinking got himself back up and took on his real monstrous form.

Quinking- Should've expected. The good guys always manage to find a way to get in our way one way or another.

Kirby- I see you retards got this party started without us!

Shazza- So it wasn't the piece of god tech you've been after, it was Susie!

Laser Marx- The answer to that is yes…and no…

Ty- Could you elaborate?

Quinking- Master Tabuu told us to capture Susie and bring her to him alive, but it's who she's working for Tabuu really wants.

Laser Marx- And believe me, he wants this guy dead…even more than he wants the Mario team dead and that's saying a lot considering how much he hates you heroes.

Kirby- What?! Who could Tabuu possibly hate more than Mario?! Ever since season 1, Tabuu keeps talking about how he wants revenge after he was defeated by Mario's ancestor!

Ty- I don't know…this just doesn't feel right at all…

Shazza- Either way, we're not letting your boss take Susie!

Ty- Shazza's right! You're gonna be returning to Tabuu empty handed again, mates!

Laser Marx- We'll see about that!

Quinking- We're gonna crush you this time!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Rematch with Marx and the Quinking**

Kirby, Ty, and Shazza stared down the Quinking and Laser Marx and they were waiting to see who would make the first move.

Laser Marx- Better watch the female. Taunt her about her child again and she might deliver another low blow, Quinking.

Quinking- Shut up, Marx.

The Quinking let out a roar that almost blew Ty and Shazza off their Bunyips and Kirby almost off Robobot.

Shazza- How should to go through this?

Kirby- Simple, Marx is mine!

Ty- And I guess that leaves the Quinking to me. Shazza, Susie, Fluffy, and Julius still in the line of fire. Try and get them out of here before we accidently hurt them.

Shazza- But possum, I can help you and Kirby!

Ty- Sorry, but if it were Fang, wouldn't you want to get him out of danger.

Shazza- You make a good point, possum. But I'll be back once I get them to safety.

Shazza began moving her Battle Bunyip MK2 towards Susie.

Laser Marx- And where do you think you're going?

Laser Marx fired a beam at Shazza, but Ty blocked with his Shadow Bunyip's laser.

Ty- This is between Super Mario Brothers' Team and Tabuu's followers.

Quinking- If you insist. She won't get far once we're done with you two.

Ty fired his Shadow Bunyip's laser at the Quinking, but a force field appeared and blocked the laser.

Quinking- Nice try, Ty! But Master Tabuu repaired my shield that can block projectiles that was damaged during that my fight against Shazza and Sly while you were at the Lost Hex with Mario and Sonic. Not only that, but my force field is stronger than ever!

The Quinking shot a stream of fire from his mouth at Ty, but Robobot managed to scan the flame and absorb it to turn into Fire Robobot.

Laser Marx- Hey, that's not fair, Kirby! Using that oversized tin can of yours! At least the Quinking is as big as those machines in his real form while I got nothing to back me up!

Kirby- Why are you complaining, Marx? You have Tabuu's power you have access to.

Fire Robobot knocked Laser Marx to the ground with a shot of fire and made Laser Marx lose his laser copy ability. Fire Robobot tried to fire another shot of flames at Marx, but Tabuu's mark appeared on Marx's left wing.

Marx- Thanks for reminding me, Kirby! How could I ever forget Master Tabuu's gift?

After Marx activated Tabuu's power, he opened his mouth and swallowed Fire Robobot's flames.

Marx- Oooh…! Maybe a little too spicy…

Then Marx transformed into Monster Flame Marx.

Monster Flame Marx- Hmm…I don't know if it was the boost from Robobot or Master Tabuu's power, but it seems I got the super ability flame over the regular. Eat this you retards!

Monster Flame Marx spate out a huge burst of fire in the shape of a dragon and knocked Kirby, Ty, and Fire Robobot to the ground. Fire Robobot lost its copy ability and acted like it has shut down.

Kirby- Oh no, Robobot! Come on, turn yourself back on!

Quinking- Would you watch it there, Marx! You almost hit me with that attack and nearly destroyed my force field!

Monster Flame Marx- Stop your wining and just use Master Tabuu's power as well.

Quinking- Fine, I will.

Then Tabuu's mark appeared on the Quinking's left claw and Tabuu's power flowed through him as well.

Ty- Nice going, Kirby. Reminding them about Tabuu's power.

Kirby- I know, my bad! But Marx should suffer the same side effects I do when I use my super copy abilities. For me, once the power wares off, I immediately drop to the floor from exhaustion. The same thing should happen to Marx once the Monster Flame wares off.

Ty- But we're still in a tight spot and Robobot has shut down.

Kirby- I know, this is a real pickle we're in.

Before Ty could think of a solution, the Quinking charged for Ty and knocked him and his Shadow Bunyip to the wall. Kirby turned to look at Monster Flame Marx and Kirby was barely able to duck under the flame Monster Flame Marx spate at him.

Monster Flame Marx- How I've waited a long time for this, Kirby! Finally making you pay for ruining all my fun!

Monster Flame Marx spat another stream of fire at Kirby. Thinking fast, Kirby inhaled stone debris nearby, turned into Stone Kirby, and used the stone form to protect himself from the fire. When the flames stopped, Stone Kirby quickly changed back to regular Kirby and acted like his body was overheating.

Kirby- HOT! HOT! HOT!

Monster Flame Marx- That was some sharp thinking. But can you do it again?

Monster Flame Marx spat another large stream of fire, but a large buzz saw got in front of it and managed to block the flames. Kirby looked and saw Robobot was back up and was in its Cutter form.

Kirby- Good to see you're back up, Robobot.

Cutter Robobot nodded at Kirby.

Monster Flame Marx- Your stupid robot won't protect you forever, Kirby!

Meanwhile, Ty and his Shadow Bunyip were being pinned to the wall by the Quinking. Before the Quinking realized it, the Shadow Bunyip wrapped its arms around his body like it did in "Attack of Tabowser."

Ty- I got you know, Quinking!

Quinking- You think I'll fall for the same trick you used to beat me in a previous fanfiction? Are you going to be in for a surprise…

Suddenly, the Quinking transformed into Dark Matter (final boss in Kirby 2) and was now small enough to slip out of the Shadow Bunyip's grip. Before Ty could react, the Quinking in the form of Dark Matter swung a sword at Ty. Ty tried to dodge, but the Quinking sliced off the Shadow Bunyip's left arm. The Shadow Bunyip was still functioning, but it was sparking from where the left arm used to be and its inner parts were showing.

(On the other side of the workshop)

Shazza was no longer in her Battle Bunyip MK2, but was Julius, Fluffy, and Susie out of danger as best she could. However, when she turned back to see how Ty and Kirby were doing, she saw they were currently on the ropes.

Shazza- Oh dear! Hold on you guys! I'm com…

Before Shazza could begin rushing to help them, she saw a hand holding a shiny looking hammer right in front of her face. When Shazza looked up, she saw a mysterious figure in a black cloak standing right in front of her.

Shazza- What the…

Mysterious figure- No time! You want to help them? Then hand this to Kirby!

Shazza took the shiny hammer.

Shazza- Ok…but who are…

When Shazza turned to look at the stranger again, he was now gone without a trace. Shazza quickly returned her focus to Kirby and tossed the shiny hammer towards him.

Shazza- Kirby, catch!

Kirby looked up and saw the shiny hammer and managed to inhale it. Then Kirby transformed into Grand Hammer Kirby.

Grand Hammer Kirby- WOW! Thanks, Shazza! POYO!

Monster Flame Marx continued to spit those massive flames at Cutter Robobot and Cutter Robobot was blocking with those buzz saw arms. But Cutter Robobot was taking damage trying to block those flames. Then they both saw Grand Hammer Kirby jump into the air with that giant hammer of his.

Grand Hammer Kirby- Robobot, move out of the way! I got it from here.

Cutter Robobot rolled out of the way as Grand Hammer Kirby swung his hammer.

Monster Flame Marx- Oh ****!

Grand Hammer Kirby slammed his hammer over Monster Flame Marx like a nail to a hammer. When Grand Hammer Kirby lifted his hammer, Monster Flame Marx lost his super copy ability and was now as flat as a pancake. However, Marx was still twitching in pain.

Grand Hammy Kirby- Good thing you got those cutters, Robobot. I'm interested in trying some Marx pizza! HAHAHAHA!

Meanwhile, Ty was still trying his best to operate his Shadow Bunyip against the Quinking, even though it was currently missing an arm. Using Dark Matter's form, the Quinking used the swords he was now wielding to slice most of the wall to shreds. After dodging for a bit, Ty noticed he was standing next to the workshop's junction box.

Ty- Hmm…Hey Quinking, why don't you just give up? You'll never hit me with those flimsy toothpicks!

Quinking (in Dark Matter's voice)- We'll see about that!

The Quinking charged for Ty, but Ty pushed the eject button on his Shadow Bunyip. Ty jumped completely over the Quinking. And before the Quinking realized it, one of the swords he was holding pierced the junction bock.

Quinking (in Dark Matter's voice)- Uh ho…

Then the Quinking was electrocuted from all the electricity conducted from the junction box he stabbed and he lit up like a turkey dinner. Then the Quinking changed into his original form and collapsed to the ground, twitching in pain from the shocking experience he just had.

Ty- Struth! That was close!

Then Ty saw Grand Hammer Kirby, Cutter Robobot, and Shazza rush up to him.

Grand Hammer Kirby- Looks like we finally dealt with Tabuu's followers.

Shazza- Is the Shadow Bunyip ok?

Ty- It's not damaged, but it certainly won't be easy to repair, that's for sure.

But before they could celebrate their victory, they heard the sound of clapping coming from behind them. Grand Hammer Kirby, Ty, and Shazza turned around and saw a videophone placed just behind them. On the screen was Tabuu who was sitting in an armchair with one leg crossed over the other while he gave them an applaud for their victory.

Tabuu- Oh yes, well done you two. I see you've once again defeated my worthless lackies.

Ty- You don't sound too upset that you foiled your plan, Tabuu.

Tabuu- You think my plan has been foiled? Sure, those two are finished, yes, but who said I was finished? I've been saving one last surprise. Hehehe…you'll love this one…

Tabuu snapped his figures and two things happened. First, Marx and the Quinking were pulled back into Subspace. Second, a large portal opened up suddenly in the sky.

Shazza- What's happening?

Ty- I don't know, but it can't be good…

Out of the portal came a large white mechanical cylinder that also looked like it had wings.

Grand Hammer Kirby- It can't be…the super computer, Star Dream?!

Star Dream- Star Dream…fully operational!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Dark Secret Revealed**

Star Dream- Star Dream…fully operational!

Grand Hammer Kirby- Star Dream?! Tabuu brought back Star Dream?! But I destroyed Star Dream!

Ty- I think you should know by now, anything we destroy, Tabuu can just as easily put back together.

Star Dream took a look at Grand Hammer Kirby, Ty, and Shazza, but his attention was mostly drawn to Ty surprisingly.

Star Dream- You! I recognize your kind! You are just like the gray Tasmanian tiger with the scar on his face that shut me down before the tech company discovered me.

Grand Hammer Kirby- That's strange. I figured he's be more into me since Robobot and me destroyed him.

Shazza- But that computer is more interested in Ty?

Star Dream then turned to look at Susie who was still out cold.

Star Dream- Target found. Preparing to seize target.

Star Dream reached for Susie, but Cutter Robobot struck its arm with a saw blade.

Star Dream- I see you insist on interfering. Don't you know this girl has been lying to you?

Shazza- Lying?

Grand Hammer Kirby- What the hell do you mean?!

Star Dream- Tell me, have you ever heard of a god named Kyrin?

Ty- Kyrin…? Yes, I've heard that name somewhere before, but I can't remember where.

Grand Hammer Kirby- I think I've heard it before too.

Star Dream- The Lord of the Universe had two sons. Twins in fact. Tabuu was one and the other…Kryin…Tabuu's twin brother.

Kirby and Ty at the same time- WHAT?!

Star Dream- It was be said that Kyrin has been killed by Tabuu 1,000 years ago, but Tabuu has recently discovered that his brother still lives. And has been aiding you and the other members of your team secret for a long time. Tell me, didn't you find it strange that while fighting Bowser in space, Robobot conveniently returned to you during that fight after you thought you lost it in space? Or who was sending you weapons and messages through Beep-O during the Rabbid invasion of the Mushroom? And that's just the tip of the ice burg. For instance, isn't Shazza wondering who that mysterious stranger who handed her that hammer she used to help Kirby was? But how he really found out his brother was still alive was when Tabuu reviewed the footage of the fight against Tabowser. From behind, Tabuu's signature attack struck Tabowser from behind. In the frame by frame viewer, Tabuu discovered a dark figure lurking in the shadows sprouting a set of rainbow-colored wings. Only three gods in existence can use that attack on their own. The Lord of the Universe, Tabuu, and his brother Kyrin. Kyrin was pronounced dead after Tabuu severed Kyrin's left arm from his body while Kyrin was trying to save the leader of the original Super Mario Brothers' Team from a surprise attack Tabuu tried to make. Analysis suggest that arm created by Dyntos is meant to replace the arm Kyrin lost while defending Mario's ancestor. And it is believed Susie is working for Kyrin. She was spotted a red box for you all to find during the Rabbid invasion which you used to deactivate Tabuu's power from the MegaBug. Tabuu wants Susie alive so he can make her tell us where Kyrin is hiding.

Tabuu- I think you've said enough, Star Dream.

Star Dream- Very well sir.

Tabuu- And don't fail me like Marx and the Quinking did!

Then the videophone hung up and turn off.

Star Dream- Commence attack!

A bunch of stars were fired from Star Dream's eyes and the blasted Grand Hammer Kirby and Cutter Robobot and knocked them to the ground. The attack also made Grand Hammer Kirby and Cutter Robobot lose their copy abilities. Ty had his Shadow Bunyip extend its good arm to help Kirby and Robobot get back up. Star Dream fired a rainbow-colored laser at them and Kirby, Ty, Shazza, and Robobot quickly ran to had behind a nearby rock.

Kirby- Star Dream's attacks seem more powerful than I remember.

Ty- Tabuu must've upgraded Star Dream like he did with the rest of his followers.

Kirby- Last time I fought Star Dream, Meta Knight launched me and Robobot from the Halberd and we drilled through the opening on Star Dream's head. But how are we supposed to get Robobot up there this time?

Ty- If only me Shadow Bunyip still had both arms, I might be able to toss you and Robobot and I don't think Shazza's Battle Bunyip MK2 is strong enough to even lift Robobot.

Shazza- I think I might know how you can get Kirby and Robobot up there. That machine floating barely above the height of the workshop's roof. If you the Shadow Bunyip can toss them from there…

Ty- Kirby and Robobot might be able reach Star Dream! But Star Dream will know what we're up to as soon as he sees up climbing to the roof of the workshop.

Shazza- Then let me distract him. I can keep Star Dream focused on me while you do what you need to do.

Ty- That's ****ing crazy, Shazza! I can't put you in harm's way just to…

Shazza- I'm capable of defending myself, possum. Besides, I owe it to Susie to protect her from Tabuu after what she did for Fang.

Kirby- Ok, just try not to get hurt. Star Dream is no pushover.

Shazza pulls out her shock pistol and jumps back into her Battle Bunyip MK2. Shazza jumped from behind the rock and fired a shock pistol at Star Dream. Star Dream blocked with one of the wing-like machine parts and brushed the shot off like it was nothing. Star Dream waved the other wing-like machine part of the other side of its body and four black portals opened up. Out of each small black portal came a small laser beam. Shazza managed to dodge them, had her Battle Bunyip MK2 grab a nearby tree, and throw it at Star Dream. Star Dream fired a laser from its eye and destroyed the tree. Then Star Dream created a portal in the sky and a bunch of meteors came out as they all began falling towards Shazza. Shazza did her best to try and avoid them, but Star Dream shot a rainbow-colored laser and Shazza's Battle Bunyip MK2 after it dodged one meteor. Shazza was knocked out of her Battle Bunyip MK2 as the meteors crushed it into scrap. Shazza struggled to get back up and aimed her shock pistol at Star Dream.

Star Dream- Wait, this seems strange. Where are Kirby and Ty?

Star Dream turned around and saw Ty driving his Shadow Bunyip and Kirby driving Robobot as they were standing on the roof of the workshop.

Ty- Me Shadow Bunyip might be missing its left arm, but it should still be strong enough to get you and Robobot high enough.

Star Dream- Oh no you don't!

Then Star Dream opened its mouth and began sucking like Kirby's inhale.

Kirby- Hey, what's going on?!

Suddenly, Ty was sucked out of the cockpit of the Shadow Bunyip and being sucked into Star Dream.

Kirby- Oh no! TY!

After Star Dream sucked up Ty with that small black hole, it closed its mouth.

Star Dream- I'm not gonna let you do that trick you and that robotic copy used to dismantle me last time that easily!

Star Dream fired two large missiles at Kirby and Robobot. Robobot quickly scanned one and turned into Bomb Robobot. Bomb Robobot opened it's mouth to spit out a giant bomb to block the other missile. But Kirby and Bomb Robobot were too close to the explosion and were almost blown off the roof. Bomb Robobot turned back into regular Robobot and was starting to run low on power.

Kirby- Shit! I'm out of energy after using that super ability to crush Marx and Robobot can't fight for much longer! How can we get out of this mess now?!

Star Dream was about to attack, but then one of its circuits blew a fuse and exploded.

Star Dream- What the…?!

More damages to Star Dream's systems were happening.

Star Dream- How is this happening?! Searching for cause of malfunctions…

Star Dream did a scan on itself. The errors stopped the scan from completing, but Star Dream managed to detect that Ty was not only still alive, but disassembling some of Star Dream's inner workings from inside of Star Dream.

Star Dream- No! The Tasmanian tiger is still alive!

Shazza- Possum!

Kirby- Ty! You sly Tasmanian tiger. But this is only going to slow Star Dream down for so long. I still need to get Robobot up there.

Fluffy's voice- Need a hand there?

Kirby turned around and saw Fluffy back on her feet and she was piloting her Ultra Fluffy Gamma Bunyip.

Kirby- I thought you and Julius were…

Fluffy- Believe me, my head is still booming after the Quinking showed me his impersonation of Donkey Kong's Monkey Punch. But now's not the time for that. Let's strike now, before Star Dream repairs the damages Ty has done to its systems.

Fluffy's Ultra Fluffy Gamma Bunyip grabbed hold of Robobot, jumped as high as it could, and tossed Kirby and Robobot into the air. Kirby and Robobot were directly over Star Dream's head.

Kirby- Alright, Robobot! Let's finish this like we did all those years ago back on Popstar!

Robobot turned its right arm into a giant drill as lunged for Star Dream.

Kirby- Here we come, Star Dream! POYO!

Star Dream- No…not this time…

Star Dream tried to stop Kirby by creating these heart shaped barriers that looked like it was made out of a crystal. Robobot quickly drilled through it. Star Dream tried to block with another, but Robobot drilled through that one as well. Star Dream created at least two more of those heart shaped crystals, but it wasn't long before Robobot broke through them all and wedged that drill to the top of Star Dream's head like a screwdriver.

Kirby- Go Robobot!

Robobot began drilling through Star Dream's head and not only opened its systems, but drilled straight through Star Dream's body. Kirby and Robobot also managed to grab Ty from inside Star Dream as Robobot drilled Star Dream in half down the middle. Right after Robobot drilled through Star Dream, Star Dream's body explodes. It was a rough landing, but Kirby, Ty, and Robobot managed to land in one piece. After Star Dream's pieces landed to the ground, they were quickly sucked up by a black vortex leading back to Subspace. Then Ty, Kirby, Fluffy, and Shazza saw a videophone laying on the ground with the image of Tabuu sitting on his throne on the screen.

Tabuu- I see Star Dream still has some room for improvement. Believe it or not, Ty, you're not the first Tasmanian tiger to damage Star Dream's systems, but I think we'll save that story for another day.

Kirby- We won, Tabuu. We beat your followers and protected Susie.

Tabuu- I'll admit…this defeat wasn't a minor setback to my plans, far from it. But at the same time, I really didn't lose all that much. At least it's been confirmed that someone who I thought was dead is still alive and kicking. I've got a message I want Susie to deliver for me. Tell her that I send…"HIM"…my regards. And that it won't be long now before the two of us come face to face again. Give my regards to Mario as well.

Then the videophone hung up and shattered to pieces.

(The next morning at the Bush Rescue workshop)

Susie was still out cold after what she had been through the night before. But she was hearing a familiar voice calling out to her.

President Haltmann- Susanna…Susanna, wake up!

Susie managed to open her eyes just a crack and she was seeing a strange figure standing in front of a bright light that almost looked like Haltmann to her.

President Haltmann- Susanna, please wake up! That is still much more you need to do!

Susie- Uh…father…is that you…

When Susie's vision cleared, she saw Kirby standing above her, trying to wake her up.

Kirby- Father…? Do I look like your daddy, Susie?

Susie looked around and saw what was left of the workshop after that fight with Tabuu's followers the night before.

Kirby- You sure you fixed Susie? She just thought I was her dad for some reason.

Julius- Strange. I didn't think robots had parents. Creators, yes, but not parents.

Ty- Scans say she's fully operational again. Maybe it's just the shock of being rebooted like that.

Susie looked and saw Kirby, Ty, Shazza, Fang, Fluffy, and Julius standing around the cot she had been laying on.

Susie- Sorry…I was…just woken from a dream is all…

Fax- Maks…Hailmane…Susie…papa…

Shazza- Fang, are you trying to say something?

Susie (thinks)- I have to say…that's one interesting kid they have there…

Ty- Listen…about your boss…it's Tabuu he's been hiding from this whole time, isn't it? That's why you've been trying to keep any information about him a secret…

Susie- I'm afraid so…and I take it Tabuu knows already…

Kirby-Yep, he does.

Ty- But this just give us all the more reason to work together. Your boss shouldn't be afraid to us. We can help him just like he's been helping the Super Mario Brothers' Team this whole time.

Kirby- Yeah! He'll need us as much as we'll need him.

Susie- (Sigh)…I'll talk to him…but first I need his package.

Kirby- Right here. Here you go, Susie.

Kirby hands Susie the mechanical arm which was wrapped up again. Susie takes the package from Kirby.

Susie- Thanks…for everything…

A few minutes later, Susie was in her little spaceship about to take off. Kirby, Ty, Robobot, Shazza, Fang, Fluffy, and Julius were there to see her off.

Susie (thinks)- Was that really a dream…father…are you watching over me after what Star Dream did to you…? I just hope…you found piece…father…but right now…I must help him…help them…defeat Tabuu…

Then Susie noticed Fang reaching for Susie while he was still in Shazza's baby harness.

Fang- Keyran…Susie no feel sad…

Susie smiled a bit after hearing Fang say that. Susie got her spaceship airborne and waved to everyone before taking off and flying away into the distance.

Kirby- So Ty, what now?

Ty- I feel like we're close to the season's finale. That means you, me, and the rest of the team might be in for something really big like the author always tries to make the previous three season finales. So, we must ready for what big surprise Tabuu might throw our way soon.

The End

Epilogue-

(In an unknown area)

Susie approaches a mysterious figure in a black cloak with her package.

Susie- I'm sorry for taking so long, but I finally have your package, sir.

The mysterious figure opened the package, moved the left part of his body from under the cloak revealing an arm missing, and placed the mechanical arm as a replacement. The mysterious figure moved the new arm a bit, like he was trying to stretch.

Mysterious figure- It might not be real, but it will definitely do. It can even handle godly powers unlike the other prosthetics you've tried to build for me with your machine parts. At least I'm more capable of fighting back Tabuu and his forces. But there is more you want to talk to me about, isn't there, Susie?

Susie- Yes…sir. I'm afraid…Tabuu knows…

Mysterious figure- I kind of figured as much since he tried to capture you. I'm sorry, Susie. Because of me, you were put in so much danger. You all were…

Out of nowhere, many more characters appeared and were surrounding the mysterious figure. We see Gooboo Steve, Magolor, Richie and his Poke'mon, and many more characters that belong to the franchises used for this series.

Gooboo Steve- If you don't mind me asking, sir…what will you do now?

The mysterious figure reached for the hood of his cloaked and lowered it, revealing his face. His face looked very similar to Tabuu's, only it was covered in at least five scars.

Mysterious figure- It's obvious there's no point in trying to keep myself hidden since Tabuu knows I'm still alive. I still have a promise I need to keep to Marco…I think it's time we let his decedent and his team know who their secret ally is…


End file.
